fallout_community_podcast_discord_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout community
Welcome to the Fallout community & Podcast (Discord server) Wiki Created on the 9th of March 2018 the "Fallout Community & Podcast" is a non-profit service hosted by Discord that enables fans of the "Fallout" series published by Bethesda Softworks to communicate and converse. It also hosts a podcast known as the "Fatman" podcast which premiered on the 15th of March 2018 using the "Fallout Community & Podcast" server as a platform. The Server The server is filled with a wide variety of people discussing many topics. The members of the servers are separated into factions. Each faction has it's own private room in the server but everyone is in the main chat and other chats. Admins CivilFallout: Civilfallout more commonly known as Civil but also goes under the alias of "jamsack" is the Current owner of the "Fallout Community & Podcast" server. He also distinguishes himself as an administrator of the server. Just like fallout.t51b civilfallout owns a social media account on the app "Instagram" which goes under the handle of "civilfallout" and has a current following of 15,200 at the time of writing. Again like fallout.t51b, Civil fallout was part of the server before it was converted into a community server. Tunnelsnakesfool: (description not yet made) Brank: Brankborrigan, more commonly known as "Snuggems" is an Administrator within the "Fallout Community & Podcast" server. Brankborrigan was the 45th member to join ther server and soon rose to claim leadership of the "Enclave" Faction within the server. Shortly after Becoming leader of the "Enclave" Brankborrigan was granted the role of "Moderator" in the server, Following 2 weeks of rising to the top of the EXP and Unbelieveaboat bot leaderboards within the server Brankborrigan was again promoted to the Role of Administrator which he still retains to this day. Fallout.t51b: fallout.t51b more commonly known as t51, Is also an adinistrator in the "Fallout Community & Podcast" server. Unlike Brankborrigan, fallout.t51b was a member in the server before it was opened to the public, The reason for that being he was and still is part of the "Fatman podcast" which was the original intention of the server. fallout.t51 owns a social media account on the popular app "Instagram" with the handle or tag of "Fallout.t51b". At the time of writing he has 9,626 followers on his account. (Descriptions written by brank) MODERATORS Elethuir Papa Khan Strasni Shäddy (Cäësär) (left the server) StevenNM1257 Micheal Witmann Wouldyoukindly Lord Tachanka (These are all the mods from June 23rd 2018 onward) FACTIONS Enclave: a group of former United States government official's and their later generations. GOAL: To rebuild the United States after the war. Brotherhood of steal: a group of soldiers usually born into the brotherhood. GOAL: To collect technology to save humanity from it's self and to keep the peace. Ceasers legion: a group of soldiers that see their emperor as a god. GOAL: to be a form of government in the wasteland. NCR: a government entity with tax, politics, and a military. GOAL: to be a form of government in the wasteland. Vault dwellers: people who live in vault tech made fallout shelters GOAL: It varies vault to vault Minutemen: a group of militia GOAL: to protect settlers (I'll mark it on your map) Railroad: a group of freedom fighters GOAL: the freedom of synthetic people aka synths Institute: a group of scientists GOAL: to further technology and preserve humanity. Raiders: a group of barbarians. GOAL: blood, chems, caps. Independent: people who prefer to be with no group GOAL: they have no goal THE ADMIN INQUISITION Admin pov: " "The Admin inquisition" which took place on the 19th of June 2018 was the result of the banning of user "Elderfall" who now goes under the alias "XXXelderfall". After Elderfalls ban the #main-chat became a cesspit of arguments and insults against Administrators, Moderators and other users. fallout.t51b was the most heavily criticized over the supposedly "Unfair" banning of "God Emperor Trag" for 72 hours (3 days). Because of this ban user "Colonel" who now goes under "XXXcolonel" was also banned by Fallout.t51b for disrespect of an Administrator and "voicing an opinion of the admins" according to some sources. During this time of chaos user SADLADD was also banned by Brankborrigan with the reason of repeated racism and he still remains banned to this day. Eventually all bans except God Emperor Trag's were reversed by Brankborrigan and Civilfallout. The inquisition ended on the 22nd of June after the unban of "God Emperor Trag". It is now referred to as the "Admin Crusades" or "The Great inquisition" " Trags pov: "On the 19th of June 2018, all was usual in the server, Trag was being a cunt, Civil was telling him to stop being a cunt and all was peaceful on the western front. However, in the faction chats a man said "I dislike gays" and was ridiculed and such in that chat. T-51 then banned this man for "homophobia" even though the rules state it has to be intent to insult someone. If the man was meaining to insult, surely he would have said something more severe. None the less, God Emperor Trag, the then leader of the independents, spoke out against the tyrrany of T51 and his oppression of opinions. T51, in an act of desperation, then gutted him from the server with a ban so as to silence God Emperor Trags words and ideals. However, after the 3 day ban, the people remember the foul day of tyranny" THIS WIKIA ARTICAL WAS WRITTEN AND CREATED BY SERVER MEMBER: "THE_SUNBREAKER" Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse